Jacob's Soul Mate
by Stormwhisper
Summary: Bella's life as a vampire has begun, and Jacob Black feels like his life as a human is over. But one day, everything changes. Sarah Fox moves to Forks, and Jacob knows immediately that he loves her. But things are not as simple as they seem...
1. The Funeral: Part One

The funeral passed slowly, so slowly. It was more solemn that most, because the deceased had been so much younger than most were. The best part of her life had been spent living in California, but most of the people attending the funeral were those from Washington, primarily Forks and La Push. Those were the people who she had really left a mark on the lives of, and if all went according to plan, she was just about to end the life of perhaps the only resident of Forks who did not attend.

Both of her parents were there. One was a resident of Forks, and the other still resided in California. In the past, they had fought at every opportunity they got, regardless of whether their daughter had been present. But when Michelle Flynn saw her ex-husband, she collapsed into his arms and sobbed. Kevin Fox didn't yell angrily at his ex-wife like he would have before, but instead put his arms around her and cried silently with her in his arms.

Emily Young attended the funeral, tears in her eyes. With his arm around her, Sam Uley guided her silently. He was not there only for Emily's benefit, but for his own. Although he would probably never show it, Sam had cared about the girl who had died. It was his duty to attend funerals, as the local protector of La Push and as Emily's fiancée. But this funeral was for him. He would truly miss this girl.

The rest of Sam's pack trailed slowly behind him. Embry Call was walking beside Kim, his girlfriend. Both of their faces were scarred with the same grief that plagued all of the faces in the room. Quil Artera trailed behind with five-year-old Claire holding his hand, tears in the young girl's eyes.

Even Seth and Leah Clearwater were walking silently after Sam, looking as sad as they had when their father, Sam Clearwater, had died. Experiencing excruciating grief like this was familiar, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Seth was young and easy to love, but Leah had been hard to get through to. It was amazing that the girl's death had been able to hurt her so much.

Charlie Swan, the police chief of Forks, attended as well. He didn't look quite sad enough to be there, attending more out of duty than personal connection. But he was probably the only one in attendance who didn't truly feel the loss of the girl, the only one who wasn't destroyed from the inside out by it. But there was one who felt it the worst.

Jacob Black was standing on his own, his face hard. There were tears streaming down his face, but they were silent. Instead of grief, his face shone with incredible anger. If not for his commitment to the girl who had died, he would have already left, and would have been hunting down her killer. But the funeral was too important to miss. He could have left before, but the funeral was his one final chance to see her. After that, he would prove his love to her by making sure that her killer paid the ultimate price for her death. And then Jacob would join her.

The funeral passed by ever so slowly, but it did end. With tears still in his eyes, Jacob Black set off on what was to be his final mission. Sam was following close behind him, and the rest of the pack trailing behind Sam. The whole pack was going to finish what they had started. They were going to seek revenge for Sarah Fox's death.


	2. Painful Loss

**Three Years Earlier**

Everything here was just too _dark_.

The constant cover of clouds kept any sunlight from illuminating the world here. The clouds weren't even white like they might have been elsewhere, when they would have still given off some light, even if not at full capacity. But in Forks, there were only dark storm clouds. They were all a deep shade of grey, refusing to allow the sun even the smallest affect on the town. It didn't look as if it would never stop raining, although it was still light, it was sure to get heavier.

Sarah Fox stood on the edge of the road, leaning against the side of the car. She was thinking about the clouds, doing her best to ignore the moving van just behind her. The sixteen-year-old's golden hair was blowing freely in the wind, already damp despite her rain jacket. Her green eyes were glinting with sadness, the displeasure coming from the simple fact that she was there. Sarah was sad that she was in Forks, Washington, watching a moving van unload all of her life into this new house that she hated.

Nearly three months ago, Sarah had learned that she would be moving to this dull little town. It hadn't been nearly enough time to get used to it, and even now, Sarah was in denial. This wasn't happening—this _couldn't _be happening. All her life, Sarah had lived in California. She'd grown up there, been used to the city and the people. Even though she had lived in a big city, it didn't mean that there hadn't been a certain level of recognition.

And now everything was different.

This was a completely different city, much smaller with different roads and buildings. Even the people here looked completely different, their skin pale and unhealthy looking, so unlike Sarah's tanned skin. Nobody seemed to smile quite as brightly as they had in California, at least not from what Sarah had seen. Besides, if what she had heard was true, it was rarely sunny here. Definitely not a good first impression.

The moving van was slowly unloading, with Sarah's father, Kevin, was helping to direct them. Sarah could have gone over there, helping to make sure that everything made its way to her house, but she didn't join her father. Anger still burned deep within her at Kevin, for forcing her to come here. Going over there would be making peace with her father, and she wasn't willing to do that yet. If nothing else, seeing this house and this town only made her want to hate her more.

Sarah was thinking about just such things when she noticed a boy walking down the street, going straight toward her. With his eyes fixed on the ground, Sarah wasn't able to tell much about him. He had smooth, bronze skin. Because he wasn't wearing a jacket, Sarah could see that his hair was black. There was something strange about the way he moved, dragging his feet behind him. It seemed like more than sadness. It seemed like depression.

_Great, _Sarah thought miserably. _No one here is happy. _The boy trudged on past her, walking quickly past. Sarah got a quick glance at his face, but it was very brief. His face was as miserable as his walk suggested, dried tears clouding his face. Sadness coloured his eyes, and although he didn't look up as he went by, Sarah could see it clearly expressed in them. Suppressing thoughts of her attraction to the stranger, Sarah instead tried to busy herself with wondering why the boy was so sad. After all, Sarah didn't want to have any roots in this town. In less than two years, Sarah would be returning to California to go to college there. Her father wouldn't be able to stop her then.

But she soon dismissed thoughts of the future, focusing on trying to discover why the stranger was so depressed. Judging by the look on his face, Sarah thought that he must have had his heartbroken. There was something in his eyes that just screamed out that he was sad because he had lost a girl. Of course, it might have been something else. A family or friend could have died, or someone might have moved away. The look in his eyes, though—it looked as if the worse had happened. Sarah knew the look well. She was greeted by it every morning.

Time passed slowly after that, and no one else passed by. Slowly, items were disappearing from the moving van. It would be empty before night fell, and already everything Sarah owned had been removed from the van. The rain was beginning to fall harder, going from a light mist to big raindrops. It was time to go inside, to finally admit that she would sleep in the house that night. With a sigh, Sarah headed inside.

The house was in great disorder, mostly piles of boxes with the rare piece of untouched furniture. Sarah had only been to the house once before, but she knew well enough where her room was to be. The house had three floors, one the attic. The third floor wasn't quite as large as the other two, but it had obviously been built to be a bedroom. It had a huge closet, and a bathroom built in. The previous owners had only used it as storage, but it seemed like a nice enough place. It had been decided that this would be Sarah's room.

Her bed had made it up already, but the mattress was bare. The bed was positioned beside the window, as she had requested, with boxes littered all around it. It seemed like everything of hers had arrived, and knowing that it could not be avoided Sarah begun unpacking. She started with essentials, such as the bedside table and the lamp, an outfit or two, and the sheets for the bed. But it didn't take her very long to find either of those, and so she continued to pull out more and more of her belongings out of the boxes. It helped to pass the time.

When Sarah finally settled down onto the bed, her thoughts returned once again to the strange boy who had passed her. He really had been cute, even if his face had been so utterly plagued with sadness. Sarah couldn't help but think of this as she lay on the bed, and tried to focus on the boy she had left behind in California. But it was difficult…

Sarah thought about him for a long time, trying to remember everything about him. It had only been two days since he had been with her, but it still felt so long. After dating for three years and living next door the whole time, she felt so empty without him. If he had been at the house while she had been unpacking, he would have cracked a joke about Forks. Sarah could think of a hundred that he might have told, but they would all go untold. Because Chris would never be there.

Sarah fell asleep with silent tears in her eyes, and her dreams brought her back to Chris. She dreamed of happiness, or cheerful memories that still shone fiercely in her mind. But the dreams always ended badly. At the end, Chris would always have to leave her, or Sarah would leave him. The reason never mattered when she dreamed. Only the pain of losing him, of thinking about him. Whenever he was there… It always seemed like he was better than the previous dream, and he always had to leave before she could really spend time with him. It was worse than leaving him for the first time.

For the fourth or fifth time, Sarah woke up with tears in her eyes. Why did she have to live in Forks?

**Author's note: Please review! I'd love to hear feedback about how you like the story so far. This chapter is more of an introduction to the story, and not much happens. I promise you, it will be getting more exciting.**


	3. The First Day

The days passed all too slowly and quickly at the same time. They were slow because it seemed as if every waking moment, Sarah was thinking about Chris. His face would not leave his mind. But at the same time, things were moving too quickly. It didn't seem like there was enough time to unpack before school started, and before Sarah knew what was going on, she was in the passenger's seat of her father's car, heading towards the small Forks High. This would be a day to remember.

Sarah woke up that morning knowing immediately what was going to happen. Rain was pelting down on the window beside her bed, and there were tears on her face already. The sky was too dark, not giving her the light she was used to waking up to. All around, Sarah felt unwell. She was more than nervous for the first day of school, and she ached for her home. Sarah missed her boyfriend. She missed her best friend. She missed her mother.

The school was close by, and in the future, Sarah would be walking there alone. But the first day of school is a special experience for every parent, even if their child happens to be sixteen and has been to school before. Besides, Sarah was too nervous to remember the route to school. She had seen two many people coming to school late in the year and finding themselves unable to fit in with the rest. Forks might be a bit of a different place, but that didn't mean that this wouldn't be the same.

Sarah slipped out of the car, bidding her father adieu with a silent wave. Her backpack was held firmly in her hand as she turned nervously to the students swarming around the outside of the school. She made her way to a small; separate building that looked more official than others. Assuming that this must be the office, Sarah walked inside, grateful for the warmth and lack of rain.

A small, squinty-eyed woman looked up from her paperwork. She had thick-rimmed black glasses, and was wearing old clothes that only a teacher could own. The expression on her face was none too welcoming, and her voice was old and scratchy. "Can I help you? You should know that students are not supposed to come to the office without permission."

"Yes, of course," Sarah replied quietly, dropping her eyes to floor. Naturally a shy person, she felt none too comfortable alone in the office with the woman. She didn't seem quite that friendly, and in any case, Sarah didn't feel comfortable around anyone in Forks yet. She missed the tanned, unfriendly residents of Los Angeles, where she should be. "I just moved here, and I was wondering if you could help me. My name is Sarah Fox. I'm not really sure where I should be going…"

The woman's eyes softened immediately. Sarah still didn't feel much more comfortable, but it seemed as if the woman was going to be a bit friendlier now. She managed a small smile, but did her best to listen silently. "Yes, yes, of course. My mistake. Here, I have some papers for you. A slip for all of your teachers to sign, a schedule, and a map. Here, let me show you the easiest way to get to all of your classes…"

For the next few minutes, the small woman behind the desk highlighted different routes for all of my classes. It would be embarrassing to constantly have to take out the map, but it didn't look too complicated. Each class was in a different building, and all the buildings seemed to be numbered. For the most part, they followed the correct order. Hopefully, she'd be able to just follow the numbers…

"Now, school starts every morning at 8:30 and ends at 3:00. Please take care to be on time, we aren't very lenient when it comes to being on time," the woman explained. Then, with a small, almost false-looking smile, she added, "Welcome to Forks High, Sarah Fox. I'm certain that you'll enjoy your time here."

Certainly unconvinced, Sarah left the office and went off to find her first class. First up was math, in building three. The building was easy enough to find, but Sarah had already begun to attract unwanted attention. Very few students seemed to attend this school, and those who did obviously knew each other quite well. Anyone who was not preoccupied with a paper or book seemed to be staring at her. Finally, one had the courage to walk up to her.

"Hi, are you Sarah?" he asked. Sarah stared at him for a moment, unconsciously comparing him to Chris. Taller than Sarah, the boy was certainly shorter than Chris, and had fewer muscles. His hair was medium-length and black, unlike Chris's short blonde hair. And finally, there was the shade of their skin. Normally, it seemed as if they might have been the same. But Chris's skin was far more tanned, and this boy's was much paler.

"Yes, that's me. How did you know?" Sarah asked. Hopefully it wasn't too obvious that she was only mildly interested in the conversation they were having. After all, she wanted to get to her first class on time. But the boy didn't seem like he was going to stop, and Sarah didn't want to be rude to the first person in Forks that she met properly. After all, since the school seemed to have such a tightly knit community, he would be sure to spread the word if she seemed like a cruel, unfriendly city girl. First impressions were sure to be important later on.

"My name's Jeffrey Wilson," the boy introduced himself. Jeffrey was smiling, and he looked hopeful, encouraged by Sarah's polite response. "It's a bit of a small school," he admitted, "and getting someone from somewhere as big as Los Angeles is a pretty big deal. In any case, do you need any help? Where's your next class?"

"I've got math, building three," Sarah told him. She was beginning to see the advantages of having a friend on the first day of school. Without complaint, she followed Jeffrey, who smiled and led her to building three, even though it would have been simple enough to find on her own. The overly friendly boy didn't even ask her to follow, knowing that she'd want his help. Strange.

"I've got math too," Jeffrey told her when they reached the door. "Almost time for the bell, too." He opened the door, and held it for her. The same smile was still plastered across Jeffrey's face, and it was making Sarah a bit suspicious. Nonetheless, she obeyed when he said, "After you." She even murmured a polite "thank you", and then made her way into the classroom.

Already, Sarah was beginning to see that Jeffrey was going to be a bit clingy. Normally, the affection would be welcomed, if not enjoyed. But the thought of Chris back in California held Sarah back from really thinking of the attention as anything other than a nuisance. For now, Jeffrey was being helpful. But Sarah feared that he would soon become an unwanted follower, a helper who just never left. It would be difficult to lose him, if Sarah ever wanted to get rid of him.

Jeffrey led her to a table near the front of the class, and pulled out a chair for her. No one else had arrived in class yet, and it seemed as if Jeffrey had been lying about the time. Nonetheless, Sarah grudgingly sat down beside him. Jeffrey opened his mouth, about to say something, when the door opened again. This time a group of five students entered, and before their chatter died down, more entered. Before Jeffrey had had the chance to say one word to Sarah, the classroom had filled up, the bell rang, and the teacher entered the room.

"Well, it seems we have a new student," she said, looking down at Sarah, front and centre. "What's your name?"


	4. Jacob Black

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Jeffrey guided her to her next class, and when he had to leave to go to a separate class, an interested girl came up and offered to guide her. Sarah noticed immediately that she talked a lot, but even then, Sarah couldn't seem to remember her name. The girl took her straight to English, and sat down beside another girl, but continued to talk to Sarah by craning her head back around the seat. Finally, the teacher entered and the class begun.

Just like every class that morning, nothing happened. I'd been in Advanced English back in California, and we were not studying a grammar rule that I'd already gone over many times back at home. I glanced up at the window, watching the light glitter against the rain that pelted down onto the window. I was vaguely listening to what the teacher was telling us, and so I was lucky that I heard the question when she called upon me.

"What about you, Ms. Fox?" she asked, calling my eyes back to the front of the class. She was glaring at me, obviously unhappy that she was being ignored. Unlike the other teachers, she hadn't taken pity on the new student, instead choosing to make Sarah's life as unpleasant as possible. Unfortunately for her, her efforts would go un-rewarded. Sarah Fox was craftier than most students when it came to avoiding punishment, and even though she was clearly bored and unfocused, it was not enough to stop her from getting the right question right.

"The answer is B," Sarah said immediately, smiling innocently at her teacher. The same trick had been used on her before, and that was why she continued to listen. After all, detention was boring and it only got her in trouble with her father. This way, she could easily avoid such hardships. Keeping one ear open to the class was easy, even if it was more boring than daydreaming. But daydreaming would probably lead her back to Chris, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"That is correct," the teacher—Sarah couldn't even remember her name—replied icily. But she seemed to be convinced that Sarah was paying attention, and so she diverted her attention to another student, one who had been paying less attention than Sarah. The rest of the class passed slowly, the lesson never growing any more interesting. Finally, the bell rang. Lunchtime!

The talkative girl Sarah sat with led me to the cafeteria, still leaving Sarah without her name. She didn't need much prompting to keep the conversation going, allowing Sarah to concentrate on remembering her way around the school. They made their way to the cafeteria quickly, and, after getting their food, went over to sit at an empty table. The cafeteria was near full, and the table was probably one of the only tables that wasn't full of people.

"Hey, Sarah, Jenny! Come sit here!" Jeffrey called. He was sitting at a busier table, with four other people. The girl beside Sarah—Jenny was her name, as she had been reminded—stood up immediately, rushing Sarah over to the table. She seemed pleased that they were getting called over to another table, or perhaps it was just the fact that _she _was getting called… Suspicious, but Sarah didn't mind it, at least not yet. For now, she could deal with annoying girls, as long as it meant getting a friend.

Jeffrey quickly introduced Sarah to everyone sitting at the table. There was a girl named Ashley Matthews, the only one that Sarah would remember later on. Ashley seemed like the only person who wasn't totally focused on Sarah. Instead of throwing millions of questions at her, as the others had, Ashley smiled shyly at her and then returned to the textbook that she brought with her to lunch. There was something strange about the girl, something… _different._

The rest of the day passed equally slowly, nothing of importance happening. Two more classes remained in the day, and neither of them held any interest for Sarah. The first was Biology, taught by a man named Mr. Banner. Biology passed slowly, and then there was Gym, which could have been worse. The coach gave Sarah an extra uniform and allowed me to join in a game of basketball. Her team lost the game, of course, but it was at least enjoyable.

But when Sarah left the gym, with her hood pulled tightly over her face, something caught her attention. Idling in the parking lot was a little motorcycle, nothing too fancy. The fact that there was a motorcycle in the student parking lot was odd, since there was no doubt a rule against it. But the motorcycle wasn't quite as interesting to Sarah as the boy riding it. Because she instantly recognized his body, his face, the look in his eyes…

The same boy who had passed Sarah on the street before was now sitting in the parking lot of her school. The same expression was on his face, but somehow intensified. His eyes were fixed on something far away, something only he could see. As before, he didn't seem to see Sarah at all, nor anyone else in the school. His sad eyes were nowhere near anyone, but instead on a closed door. Perhaps he was waiting for someone…

Sarah couldn't help but stare at the boy as she walked towards the street, where her father's car would no doubt be waiting. Before she made it all the way, Jenny caught up with her, chattering away again. Seizing the opportunity, Sarah decided to try to find out who the strange boy on the motorcycle was. It seemed like Jenny would be caught up on all the gossip, and there would certainly be some about a boy who rode to school on a motorcycle.

"Hey, Jenny," Sarah asked, cutting her off. Jenny looked hurt, but Sarah continued nonetheless. "Do you know who that boy is, the one on the motorcycle? Does he go to school here?"

Jenny looked up, and grinned menacingly. "Yes, that's Jacob Black. He lives in La Push, a Quileute reservation. His older sister used to be my brother's girlfriend. Why, you like him?" Her smile was bright, almost vicious. Sarah had obviously been correct about the gossip. She wanted to know why Sarah needed to know about Jacob Black. After all, it was suspicious enough.

Sarah blushed at the very thought, her thoughts returning to Chris once again. "No, no. I just saw him walking near my house, and he looked really… Well, really _sad_. Do you know what's wrong with him?" _And why is he here? _Sarah asked silently. He should be at school. Sarah knew that La Push had a school of its own, but Jacob wasn't there…

Jenny grinned again, obviously pleased that Sarah had asked the question. This must be a good story. "He fell in love with someone who used to go to this school, Isabella Swan. But at the time, she was dating someone else, Edward Cullen. I hear they got into lots of fights over her. But last year Edward and Isabella graduated, and apparently got married during the summer. No one's seen them since. The Cullens moved away, and Isabella went with them. Even her father, Chief Swan, hasn't heard from her since."

"Wow, poor guy," Sarah said, understanding better why Jacob Black looked so miserable. At the same time, something about him seemed… off. It looked like he had really lost someone, not that they had just chosen another guy over him. If Sarah had had to guess before hearing the story, she would have assumed that someone had _died_, not left. Then again, she could understand the feeling… "How old is he, anyway? If this Isabella was a senior last year…"

"Oh, he's sixteen," Jenny said, and Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, he and all those boys from La Push look older than they really are. I even hear that there's a gang of them that Jacob belonged to. I've heard he's nice, but you should see some of the other boys. They're even bigger than him!"

"Wow," Sarah murmured again, but by this point, she had arrived at the edge of the road. "I've got to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Jenny said, smiling. "See you!"

Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jacob turned around just as she was leaving. The motorcycle roared back at life, and he was about to leave when he suddenly saw the girl. No, not just a girl. Because in the instant that Jacob spotted Sarah, he knew how he felt about her. He wanted nothing more than to just to be with her, to protect her, to make sure that no harm ever came to her. The urge to run over to her and hug her, to kiss her, was unbearable.

Jacob knew the feeling well. He had felt it through Sam when he looked at Emily. Of course, others in the pack had imprinted. But Sam's situation made the most sense. Because only a moment ago, Jacob had felt like he would always love Bella Swan with all of his life, just like Sam had always thought that he would love Leah Clearwater. But each had had an unexpected visit from fait. Because now Bella Swan seemed like the distant past. Now, it felt as if it was this girl was the only thing keeping him alive. And he didn't even know her name.


	5. Imprint

**Author's note: Let me just say first that, at the time of creating Sarah Fox's character, I was unaware that Jacob's mother's name had been Sarah. However, since I found this, I will be using it in the story. Please review!**

The day after he saw _her_, Jacob Black could not have been happier.

Ever since Bella had left, Jacob's world felt like an abyss. Sometimes he would phase just to get away. Other times he'd force himself to remain in human form, only to wish that Bella were there beside him. Could he have done something differently, convinced her to remain? What if he hadn't fallen asleep that one fateful day, or if he hadn't kissed her and broken her hand in the process? Did that push her further into the bloodsucker's arms, or was it all a useless effort?

He had been visiting Forks High, remembering the time he spent with Bella. It was easier to be there because he could still imagine her being with him. He couldn't imagine her in the middle of the forest, places where he had never taken her. But here, it almost felt as if Jacob had never lost Bella to the vampire. It almost seemed like her heart was still beating, like she was still human. Like, at any moment, she would run out of the gym doors, smile at him and run over. Jacob could imagine her jumping onto the back of the motorcycle, and riding away with her. It was so simple, but it was never going to happen.

And then the mysterious girl had walked by.

The moment Jacob saw her, he knew. Her golden hair could not have looked more beautiful and rich, her green eyes amazingly dark and soft. But more than her looks attracted him to her. The feeling was so familiar, something he had felt through Sam, Jared and Quil. But it was different now that it was he himself experiencing the strong pull towards her. Jacob wanted to run over to her, to hold her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from any danger in the world, to never let her go. In that instant, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Jacob didn't even know the girl's name, but it didn't matter. Because he knew that he was head over heels in love with her. Nothing else in the world mattered more than this girl. It took all of his strength not to run over her, to talk to her, to learn everything he could about her. But he denied himself the urge, knowing that it would be useless. To run up to a girl in the parking lot of her school probably wasn't the best idea.

Jacob was thinking about following her on the motorcycle when he saw her get into a car with her father. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to introduce himself now, but rather later. As soon as he learned where she lived, he could make up an excuse to visit her. Perhaps say that he was just going to greet the new neighbours, even though she was sure to know he lived in La Push. No, he'd need a better excuse than that…

Barely consciously, Jacob started the motorcycle and followed the car slowly. He wasn't going to get caught, because that of all things would certainly not leave a good impression on the girl or her father. This was the sort of thing that Jacob was unwilling to allow himself to mess up. The Jacob that had been known to the pack and his family was temporarily gone, making way for a new, calmer and cooler boy to take his place. When it came to this girl—whoever she was—he was not willing to take risks.

Jacob followed her all the way to the large house where she seemed to live. He stayed out of sight when they left the car, and watched them enter the house. Satisfied, he revved the engine of his motorcycle, and rode down the street, happy for the first time since Bella had gone. Because now he had a plan, something to do. He was finally going to be happy again, because now there was another girl in his life. Jacob finally had a girl to think about other than the human turned bloodsucker.

Jacob spent the rest of the Internet finding out who the girl was.

Things weren't horribly difficult to uncover in Forks. The people of such a small town had very few secrets, and where the newest residents of town lived was not one of them. The weekly newspaper, sold at a newspaper stand in the centre of town, detailed Kevin and Sarah Fox's move to Forks. It was just such a story that the paper would cover. Nothing special for this paper, just basic, everyday gossip.

Apparently, Kevin and Sarah had lived in Los Angeles, California. The two of them and Sarah's mother, Michelle, had been a happy family. Michelle had worked as a schoolteacher for third graders, and Kevin had been a doctor and been paid thousands for his great work at the hospital. However, two years prior to Sarah's move, the two had separated, and later divorced. A difficult court case had ensued, and it had taken a long time before it was determined that Kevin received full custody of their daughter and that he would be allowed to take her to Forks. Michelle was entitled to multiple visits to their home in Forks, and had a limited number of times that she could demand Sarah to visit her.

The article went on to say that they were hoping to move on with their lives, and that they had bought a beautiful house, and listed it's address—something I already knew. Finally, it detailed Kevin's reasons for deciding to move to Forks. Apparently, he'd never been a big fan of Sunny California, and thought that he and his daughter needed somewhere small to settle in. Kevin had acquired a job as a doctor at the local hospital, and although he wasn't being paid very much, he wanted to be happy there.

_Sarah, _Jacob thought suddenly, hit by a pang of sadness. Sarah Black had been Jacob's mother, and she had died many years ago. Of course, much time had passed since then, and Jacob had been young. He barely remembered it. There were pictures of Sarah Black sitting on his dresser, and a painting of her hanging on the wall in the main room. But it wasn't enough to remember her, and it didn't hurt her. But it had hurt his sisters and Billy even more. The name…

Eventually, somehow, Jacob dragged himself back to La Push. He was eager to phase and share his feelings with pack, to tell them all about what had happened. As Jacob drove the motorcycle down the street, he planned out his next move. Intercepting Sarah before or after school could be difficult, so he'd try to get her on the weekend. But for the mean time, he was going to simply watch over her. From experience, he knew that Forks could be particularly dangerous to certain people.

When he finally phased that night to wander the forest, he noticed that he was not alone. Jared, Embry and Quil were all with him, their thoughts buzzing around in his head. He grinned to himself, causing a strange expression on the reddish-brown wolf's face. He hadn't smiled in such a long time; it felt so strange, especially with the animal's face twisting like this. After all, why would he ever smile as a wolf, if no one were there to judge him? Grinning in human form was difficult enough.

_Hey, Jake, _Quil thought to him. _Why so happy?_

_Shut up, Quil, _Jared thought grumpily. Even though he rarely showed it, he had worried about Jacob in his depression. It was no mystery who Jacob had been reminding them all. They had all seen Bella in her zombie state, through both Jacob and Sam's eyes. It was just like Jared, to act like he couldn't care less, while hiding his thoughts well. _Jacob, you want to get over here? We're checking the borders. Could use some help._

_Sure, _Jacob replied eagerly. But as soon as the conversation ended, idle thoughts in the members of the pack's minds came to Jacob. Quil was thinking about the soccer team at school, wishing that he could phase at school and teach the captain a lesson. Embry, on the other hand, was daydreaming about a new gaming system he had admired in the store down in Seattle. Finally, Jared was thinking about Kim, wishing that he was there with her. Gently, Jacob allowed thoughts of Sarah to leak into the thought stream of the pack…

_Whoa, Jake! _Quil yelled, or at least thought quite loudly. Quil himself had imprinted a few months ago, and now he was equally happy for his friend. Besides, Jacob suspected that Quil was happy just to hear his friend's thoughts happy for once. However, being typical Quil, he responded differently. _Nice job, my friend. She's hot._

_Shut up, Quil, _Jacob thought back angrily. He was surprised by the sudden surge of jealousy. It was stronger even than seeing Bella kissing the bloodsucker. He suddenly understood how little Bella had meant in comparison to Sarah. All the pain of losing her had not disappeared, but it was dwarfed by her love for Sarah Fox. Nobody else mattered to him more.

_Never mind, _Jared said, a happy texture to his thoughts. He of all people knew the desire to see the girl after he imprinted. At that very moment, Jared's thoughts were burning with his desire to see Kim again. But he knew how much stronger it felt to see the girl before he really knew her. _Go find her. We'll take care of this._

Quil objected, but Jared silenced him. Jacob grinned, and phased back into a human, dashing back to the motorcycle. Back to the house!


	6. Tour

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this story updated, and I apologize for the length. I've got a bit of writer's block, and even though I know where the story is going, I'm not quite sure how it's going to get there yet. I will be doing my best to keep the story updated every few days, but I apologize in advance if it takes me a long time to update again.**

Sarah Fox hadn't been expecting a call that day.

She even considered not answering the high pitched ringing of the telephone, wanting to get back to her homework. But the phone was likely the lesser of two evils, Sarah knew. There were few people who knew enough to call her at home, and Sarah didn't feel particularly like speaking to any of them. But if it were her father, he would worry if she didn't pick up the phone. Finally, she decided to answer it.

"Hello, Sarah?" Before she could say a word, the words shot out at her. The husky voice was unfamiliar, but the expression in the voice made Sarah feel as if, whoever was on the other end of the line, knew her. It should have scared Sarah more than it did, that a stranger knew that she would answer the phone, but it didn't. After all, this was Forks. How could things get much stranger?

"Yes… Who is this?" Sarah asked uncertainly, discomfort threatening to take hold of her.

"Jacob Black. You probably don't know me, but I live down in La Push, not very far from Forks. I heard about you, and I just thought that I might be able to offer you some help getting around. I know Forks pretty well, so if you ever need any direction or anything…" The words were coming almost too fast for Sarah to follow, and there didn't seem to be much sense to them. Of course, she had seen Jacob Black before, and drooled all over him. But he had never even seen her… Had he?

"Uh… All right," Sarah replied, but uncertainly must have leaked into her voice, because Jacob was soon talking far too quickly again. The boy on the other side of the line didn't seem very sure of himself, and Sarah wondered why he was calling in the first place. Perhaps he was just interested in the legendary outsider… After all, Sarah had heard that La Push was about as isolated as Forks.

"I'm sorry to just barge into your life, you just didn't seem to be very comfortable in your surroundings," Jacob said. "I've got a few friends at the school your at, and I noticed that you didn't look really… Aware where you were, uncertain of what things were and where. So I thought that, if you want, I could show you were everything is in Forks. It's really not a big town, so it wouldn't take a lot of time out of your day. Who knows, I'll probably have time to show you all of Forks and La Push within an hour."

Sarah stopped herself from saying yes immediately, instead pausing to think about it. It would certainly be foolish to go out with a complete stranger so that he could show her around a totally unfamiliar town, but there was something about him that urged her to agree. Sarah knew very little about Jacob, and even if she did, it wasn't something that her city-instincts told her was a good idea. But before she could think about all that…

"Sure, why not."

"Great!" Sarah knew that, if Jacob had been there, she would have seen a relieved expression take hold of his face. There was a surprising amount of happiness in his voice, too. Sarah felt that she should be worried, but she wasn't. Even if there was something almost frightening about how pleased Jacob seemed that she had agreed, Sarah felt comfortable.

"I can pick you up, if you want," Jacob continued. Happiness had entered his voice again, and now all the uncertainty had faded. Just like he had said that Sarah had seemed uncomfortable in her own skin, it had seemed as if Jacob had been just as uncertain of himself. It was nice to hear that he was in a better mood now, all fear gone. "Where do you live?"

"Um… I'm not so sure my dad would be crazy about me riding a motorcycle just yet," Sarah replied, glad that the phone could hide her smile. The sight of Kevin Fox watching his daughter ride away on a motorcycle, clinging on to a boy who looked twenty-five years old for dear life certainly would have been a strange one.

Jacob laughed, a loud, booming noise. "No, no, of course not. I've got a car too, and I'll be over in it in a second. What's your address?"

Jacob arrived only fifteen minutes later, a sure sign that he had been travelling over the speed limit. Before arriving, Sarah had spoken to a few people who lived in Forks, and they often talked about how out of the way her house was, probably half an hour from the high way, never mind La Push. Nonetheless, Sarah climbed eagerly into the passenger's seat, and Jacob set off.

"There isn't much in this neighbourhood, so we should probably head downtown," Jacob said. "There's not much there, either, but we should be able to find something. Forks is mostly made up of houses, actually. I could drive you down to Port Angeles; they've got plenty more down there. A mall, a movie theatre… Much more than little Forks."

"What's La Push like?" Sarah asked, gazing out the window. There was rain falling lightly onto the window, clouding it.

"Not horribly different from Forks," Jacob admitted. "Its an old reservation, so we _never _get newcomers who no one knows, like you. Don't get me wrong, its great when new people come, but everyone _knows _each other there. Sometimes people from other reservations will come to live there, like Emily Young, a girl who's engaged to one of my friends. But there's never really mystery when you first meet people, you know? Not like in Forks."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at this, and Jacob gave her a confused expression in response. "Your description of La Push is just strange to me," she explained. "Forks is a lot more isolated than any place I've ever been to. I didn't know more then fifty people in my school before, and suddenly everyone in Forks seems to know who I am. And after all the things that I've been through in Forks, comparing it to my home all this time, and you think of La Push versus Forks as I do of Forks against Los Angeles."

Jacob shrugged, smiling cheerfully. "Whatever you just said, I'm sure that it was true."


	7. Retelling & Advice

Sarah didn't return home for hours after Jacob picked her up. Sarah had almost not left a note for her father, but she was glad that she had. Kevin had gotten home an hour before Sarah was even in Forks, and if he hadn't found his daughter there, he probably would have called the police. Fortunately, Sarah returned before he got too carried away.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked, his voice stern. Truthfully, he had been worried to find his daughter gone, on the first weekend they had spent in town. It would have been irrational to call her and demand her return home, but at the same time, he hadn't been able to calm down until the strange boy had walked her to the door. And even then, he didn't like the look of the boy from La Push. He looked too big, too old. What was he doing with Sarah?

"Didn't you get my note?" Sarah asked, still carefree and cheerful from the time spent with Jacob. His presence had had a great affect on her mood. She led her father over to the kitchen, where she sat at the table to tell her father about her day. "A boy from La Push, Jacob Black, just showed me around Forks and La Push. He's pretty nice, too. More honest and likeable than anyone else I've met in Forks."

"Oh, really?" Kevin asked with polite, but untrue, interest. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen, really," Sarah told him. "He's a junior at the high school in La Push. He looks pretty big, though. A friend of mine told me that a lot of those La Push boys are all huge." In truth, Sarah had heard that from Jacob, none too modestly. She had almost had the honour of meeting a few of them, but apparently they were all busy. Jacob had seemed a bit anxious when he had gone looking for them, and almost relieved that they were out. It seemed like he had been waiting for them to do something.

"Do you have any other plans with him that I should know about?" Kevin asked, no longer having to fake interest. Anyone that pulled her away from Chris was okay with him. After all, he only thought of him as her untrustworthy boyfriend who had hidden intentions, even if Sarah refused to believe the suspicions he felt towards her boyfriend.

"Not yet," Sarah admitted. "He's somehow got the number, though, so he'll probably call next week with more plans for the weekend. He seemed pretty enthusiastic about me meeting his father and maybe a few of his friends, so I might end up in La Push next Sunday as well. Who knows."

Kevin was pleased with the answer, and pulled out a newspaper, scanning the headlines idly. "Did you learn much about Forks?" he said, deciding to drop the subject of Jacob Black.

"I found out that there's really nothing to do here," Sarah said. "I mean, a lot of my friends told me that they mainly stuck around Port Angeles during the weekends, but I didn't understand the true necessity of it until today. There aren't very many stores around here, only a few places for people passing through, and maybe a grocery store or two. I'm going to have to have Jacob show me around Port Angeles, and maybe get myself a ride up there every so often."

"All right," Kevin replied, more or less pleased with her answer.

"I should probably get to bed," Sarah said, glancing at the clock for the first time. Time had passed amazingly fast with Jacob Black at her side, she would soon realize. Hurriedly, she showered and brushed her teeth, glad that she had eaten dinner in La Push. Then, when all else was taken care of, she returned to her bed and pulled out a sketchbook.

Sketching scenes she saw everyday had been a hobby of Sarah's, long before she had arrived in Forks. Since she had even heard about leaving her home, the sketchbook had been neglected in her backpack. But now she was having the urge to pick up the pencil and just draw.

At first, Sarah tried to focus one what she had seen. She sketched the view of the forest from outside, and then from the trail, where Jacob had taken her. Sarah also tried to do the highway on the way to La Push, and even a few idle stores on the way. But Sarah soon reached my desired subject. Jacob Black. He was standing just inside the forest, and he was smiling brightly, looking so happy. This was how Sarah wanted to remember the day they had spent together.

Back in La Push, Jacob Black was having a very different night.

"Why didn't you just tell her, Jake?" Emily asked from across the table. The side of her face that remained unaffected by the scats was twisted into a confused, almost pained expression. Sam was sitting beside her, his arm around her, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. For them, it probably was. But even so, Jacob could never see him doing something like that with Sarah. They seemed so much more… distant.

"It would be different, you know?" Jacob said, squirming uncomfortably in his chair, knowing that Sam's judging eyes were fixed on him. "She wasn't raised on legends of werewolves like we were. She's probably never even heard the story! For her to hear something like that, she'd probably think I'm crazy. Then I'd have to show her, and she'd probably be afraid, she'd probably run away screaming. I just… I don't want to lose her."

"But you have to tell her, Jake," Sam said quietly, but his voice was very commanding. "By what I've seen, she doesn't even seem aware that you like her. I'm not telling you to rush things, but you can't keep secrets from her. You even told Bella everything, when that was against the rules. Now that you're finally allowed to, you can't hesitate too much. If she starts to think of you as something that you're not, you'll only jeopardise your attempts…"

"I know, I know," Jacob muttered, feeling like a child disobeying his parents. "Look, I'm going home. Billy will be expecting me, and after I get an hour or two of sleep, I'm going have to go join the border patrols, correct? I'd rather not lose more of my sleeping time."

Jacob didn't give Sam the time reply. Instead he stormed out of his and Emily's house, angry that the two of them were trying to give him advice on how to handle his life. Ignoring the motorcycle parked outside, Jacob phased into a werewolf with ease, and ran back to his home. He ignored Billy, although his father didn't seem like he was going to attempt speaking to Jacob anyway. He made his way to his small room and slammed the door shut.

_It's my life, _Jacob thought angrily. _I'll tell her in my own time._


	8. Conclusion Note

**Author's note**

Evidently, it has been a very long time since I updated this story. My deepest apologies to anyone who might have been interested in this story, although admittedly it is certainly not what I would consider a good story. I'd like to hope that my writing style has evolved since this time, but that is all secondary for the moment.

I've read Breaking Dawn (as I'm sure many of us have) and therefore find this story pointless to continue. I always expected it to exist in a separate reality, but the smart thing would have been to finish it off before Breaking Dawn was released. Unfortunately, school has been hectic lately and I've been neglecting a lot of responsibilities, included. Therefore, I feel it will be pointless to continue this story, even if it should exist in an alternate timeline and reality.

Again, I'd like to offer my deepest apologies to anyone who might have wanted to read this story, or anyone who might have stumbled upon it now. I invite anyone who is interested to explore some of my other stories—many of them are in need of some serious adjustments, once again a great deal away from my best works, but I hope to update "History Repeats" soon. Also, if it interests you whatsoever, check back in a few weeks. I hope to post a new story or two in time.


End file.
